Not the end of the world yet
by CrazyDiamondLady
Summary: Negan is deciding who is going to leave this world. He has that kind of power. Or does he? Maybe something more powerful will come and save them. Maybe it's not the end after all. Takes place during S06MSF. One shot, just a simple idea that flashed into my mind the other day. (Forgive my English, my 2nd langage! Hope you enjoy anyway.)


They were all here. All together. In the same terrible situation. In the same kneeling position. But at least they were together. That's what he was trying to tell himself. Trying so hard to stay positive. To stay calm. To forget that his son (or himself)  
may be in grave danger. _Goodbye, my son…_

 _..._

She had a family, a new family. A new life, a new hope. A new lover. A new son. Was it all going to disappear again? Taken from her all over again? Was she going to have to run away and keep fighting? Fighting for what? For who? She didn't know if she  
could do it again. _Maybe...maybe it's goodbye, my son…_

...

Anger. That's all he could feel. Every day, he could find a reason to be angry. With himself. With his dad. With Sam. With stupid people. _I need to be the bigger man, here. I need to take care of this. What if I convince this guy to let us go?_

 _..._

He was only thinking about her. And the baby. Nothing else mattered. No even him. Fuck him. He could go. To save the both of them. _That's what keeps us breathing, right?_

 _..._

Pain. Everywhere. Inside her. In front of her. Around her. Dizziness. Confusion. She couldn't think clearly. She couldn't tell what was going on. Was this really happening? She needed to know. She couldn't think clearly. She couldn't figure it out. Despite  
the fact that she knew that she had to focus, that her life was in jeopardy, she only had one thought taking all the space in her mind. In her heart. One single question. _Is my baby dead?_

 _..._

She wasn't feeling anything. Even her new relationship with Abraham wasn't enough to give her emotions, shivers, or the fear of loss. She was thinking about Tyrese. And Bob. She was thinking about death. Hers, possibly. And about how it could be a relief. _Let it be me._

 _..._

He had to stay strong. Strong for her. Strong for him. He was a protector. It was his job, his role, his part. It has been since the beginning. So he showed no sign of weakness. _Keep playin the boogeyman all ya want, bitch. Come and get me, see if ya can._

 _..._

He had to get out of there. Now. Save his butt. Save his brain. He was their only hope for a real escape from this world. For any possible cure. So. For the sake of the others. He had to get out of there. _I'm sorry._

 _..._

She was laughing from the inside. How the hell did that shit happened? _Oh well. Ok. I'm ready to kick some asses_. But how? Alone? Was she alone in all this? She's been feeling so lonely lately.

...

He tried. He tried to help them all. He was really glad he had found them and brought them in. They were good people. If this was really the end, it would be ok. He was prepared for that. He knew it was going to happen one day. He has been ready for a  
long time, now. He was only asking for one thing: _Please. Eric. Keep going without me. Don't ever stop trying._

 _..._

 _Dumb ass_. This psychopath in front of him or himself? He couldn't figure out who was worse. There's still good people out there. _Yeah. Maybe. But not right now._ And his fucking shoulder... like he needed that. But honestly, he couldn't  
care less. He's seen worse. He's felt worse. Now, he was only trying to find a reason to stay. A reason…good enough…to keep going _._ The bastard deserves to die. Because there's still good people. And he's gonna destroy them all. This has to  
stop. _Come 'ere, dumb ass_.

* * *

"No."

A female voice echoed and interrupted his thoughts. Interrupted all their thoughts.

And then there were lights. Lots of them. Time stopped. Everything and everyone around them stopped moving, except for eleven glowing figures, surrounding them, getting closer and closer.

Everyone froze and stayed silent for a long moment, hypnotized. Until Carl started to be really scared.

"What is that? Dad?", Carl whispered.

"I…I don't know. Michonne!"

"I can see them too." She answered.

"What in heaven's good name is goin' on?" Abraham said.

They could also hear Glenn trying to get closer to Maggie, but he couldn't move.

"Maggie! I can't...I can't reach you. I can't move. Are you ok?"

"I am. Stay…stay where you are. I'm ok."

"Ty…Tyrese?!" Sasha suddenly shouted.

They all recognized him as well and a few gasped of astonishment.

He was walking really slowly around his sister and stopped in front of her.

"Tyre-" The name got caught in her throat. She couldn't believe her own eyes. She started crying.

"Am I…am I dead? You came for me?"

"No, dummy. Actually I came to tell you it's ok. You don't have to be afraid. I'm in a better place, now. But it's not your turn, yet."

While they were all listening to him, Michonne put her hand in front of her mouth and mutted a sob. There was a little boy standing in front of her.

"Don't cry, mommy", Andre said.

"You're not real."

"Mommy, it's me..."

"You're all grown up, baby!"

"Don't cry, Daddy says it's ok, mommy. I'm a big boy. You can stay here, I'm a big boy, now."

"Yes, you are!" she said before she took him in her arms, still down on her knees.

Carl put two and two together. Even before he saw her, he started crying and looked at his dad while Lori was starting to take shape and was walking towards him.

"My boy. My beautiful boy. My goodness, you're a man, now!"

"Mom…" He stood up and embraced her. Rick stood up as well, but before he could move, Shane appeared, blocking his way.

"Sh..Shane?"

"Hey, man."

"You?" Rick wasn't happy to see him.

"Wait. Rick. It's ok. Don't worry. She's with Carl. She cannot be with you at the same time. Not right now. But I'm here. I'm here for you." He slowly put a hand on Rick's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, man. I'm so sorry. I wasn't myself in the end. But you're still my friend. I'm...i'm still your friend."

"You're not…you…you're dead, Shane. What is this?"

"I can't really explain it all… But we were all chosen to come and see you…"

"Why…?"

Before he could have any kind of answer, another figure appeared and smiled at everyone before turning towards Glenn. It was Dale.

"Hey, my boy. Still in trouble, I see?"

Daryl took a quick look around. Aaron was now talking to a man around the same age. He remembered that he once talked about a brother he had… Abraham was talking lively with a woman. Probably his wife, he thought. Eugene was crying like a baby in the  
arms of an older woman. His mother, maybe. He recognized Denise in front of Rosita and he felt bad, really bad for her. It was like she sensed his eyes on her because she turned her head and warmly smiled at him. He turned his attention to the other  
glowing figures. He was waiting for Merle to appear at any moment now. But instead of a tall, muscular, bald man, it was a young woman who was suddenly looking down at him.

"Beth!" He heard Maggie shout, at his left. Hearing her name, she turned her head and smiled at her sister, but she didn't go to her. She slowly turned her eyes back towards him.

"Beth?" Maggie asked again. A second later, a figure took shape next to Beth, holding her hand. It was Hershel. He let go of her hand and went towards his other daughter, walking with both of his legs again.

Daryl watched their reunion briefly before lifting his eyes back in front of him. Two clear blue eyes were looking right back at him. He tried to get up, but before he could, she got down on her knees and stopped him.

"You're hurt."

He couldn't answer her. He just looked at her. He was speechless. How? How was she here? And why her? Why with him?

And as if she could read his mind, she mentioned him. But he couldn't quite figure out what she was saying. "Merle is high."

"He's high?"

Beth laughed, nervously, apparently as febrile as he was.

"No, silly…Merle says hi."

He didn't react. Her smile faded.

"I'm sorry he's not here, Daryl."

"No, Beth, no, no… No."

"No?" She softly laughed again and she cupped one of his cheeks. He closed his eyes at the touch, leaned into her hand and sighed. She slowly slid down her hand to his neck until she reached his injured shoulder. She stopped there and looked in pain herself,  
just looking at it.

"I'm glad." he said to reassure her.

"You are?"

"Mmhhm."

"It makes sense?"

Yes, it did. If there was one person he wanted to see again, it was her. But he couldn't let himself hope this much. He didn't deserve it.

"M' sorry, Beth. I'm so sorry. I couldn't…"

"Stop…"

"I tried."

"I know."

She leaned in and rested her forehead against his.

"Beth..."

She closed her eyes as well and briefly shook her head. "I know", she repeated. They stayed like that for a while.

"I miss you", she finally whispered. He couldn't believe that he could feel her breath on his face. Her lips on his face. Her lips…she was now gently kissing his face. Feather kisses. On his temple. His forehead. His nose. His cheek. His other cheek…

And then, forgetting that they were surrounded by people and...spirits...right next to them…he captured her lips with his like it was the most natural thing to do. It was desperate. Needed. When he broke the kiss, he rested his forehead against hers once  
more and felt dizzy. From the kiss or for loosing so much blood earlier, he didn't know. They were both breathing hard.

"Tell me i'm leaving with ya…so we can keep doin' that…"

"Not yet."

"Beth…"

"You gotta promise me... You have to try… Last man standing, remember?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"It's the end of the world, girl. I won't be long."


End file.
